1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to blankets and more particularly to an improved blanket device that can be worn by one or more persons in such a way that wearers' head and hand movements are not restricted.
2. Description of Related Art
Invention and use of blankets are well known to the public, as they are commonly employed as a means by which to keep warm. However, typical blankets are ill suited for use in covering persons who do not intend to remain still while utilizing the blanket, as such blankets do not allow access to the hands. This problem is especially acute when the blanket is used in an outdoor setting, such as a sporting event, when it is often too cold to comfortably remove the blanket, and yet it is difficult to remain completely beneath the blanket because the wearer needs frequent access of the hands to hold food, drinks, programs, etc.
In an attempt to remedy this problem, ponchos, such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,958 to Widenback and U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,971 to Meserol, have been invented. These poncho devices comprise a rectangular piece of fabric with a centralized hole through which to place the head and a hood to cover the head. Unfortunately, such poncho devices are plagued with numerous problems. First of all, they do not provide a separate slot through which to place the hands, but rather are simply configured so that the poncho drapes over the shoulders and does not fit closely around the wearer's arms or hands. While this open configuration allows the wearer to move the arms and hands freely, it also allows cold air and wind to blow through the poncho. In addition, these poncho devices are significantly flawed in that they are capable of accommodating only a single person. However, at social events such as football games, it is very common for two people, or even an entire family, to share a single blanket, as it is burdensome to carry a separate blanket for each person. Perhaps the biggest disadvantage of these prior art devices is that, because of the positioning of the head hole and hood, they are limited to use as a poncho only, and cannot be also used to as a blanket.
There are many other similar poncho variations in the prior art that are designed specifically to meet the needs of wearers at outdoor events. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,881 to Terrazas discloses a stadium blanket, waterproof covering and cushion. The device has a sheet-like body with a waterproof top layer, a flannel bottom layer and a waterproof hood that can be put in a sealable pocket. A cushion layer is sewn between the two layers so that when the user is seated, the cushion is appropriately placed. However, such devices, having a basic poncho configurations, are also plagued by the above listed problems, and thus are not fully capable of meeting the needs of active wearers.
Thus there is a clear need for an improved blanket device that allows the wearer full use of the hands while still effectively and fully covering the body. Such a blanket would preferably be constructed to accommodate two or more people, and it would easily serve as a standard blanket as well. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.